Cross My Heart
by RealizeHerPast
Summary: She may not remember her best friend from preschool perfectly. But neither did he. Clare Edwards meets and old friend, at a new school. Will their old relationship turn into something more then they ever imagined? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Introduction

_**A/N - Hi. (: So I've really wanted to do a story like this for a while. It's not a one-shot, and will have approximately 20 chapters.. Haha. Warning you now. Anyway. This is the introduction to it. I got the idea after my cousin told me about this Phantom Of The Opera fanfic, that's kind of similar. **_

_**The song that helped inspire it - Cross My Heart - Marianas Trench. **_

_**

* * *

****Prologue**_

_She may not remember her best friend from preschool perfectly. But neither did he. Clare Edwards meets and old friend, at a new school. Will their old relationship turn into something more then they ever imagined?_

_

* * *

**Chapter I**_

_Flashback_

_September 1, 2000._

"_Come on, Clare!" Hellen, Clare's mother called. "Coming mommy!" Clare called back, finishing putting her sandals on. She grabbed her sky blue Power Puff Girl's backpack, and ran down the steps of her house, and got into her mothers car._

_The drive to her new preschool was quiet. Clare looked out the window, taking in her new surroundings while Hellen paid close attention to the road. _

_After about 15 minutes of driving, Hellen parked her car on the street in front of the preschool. _

_Clare quickly jumped out of her car seat and ran to the front steps of the school. It was rather large for a preschool in Clare's opinion, but that's what it was. Clare turned on her heels to tell her mom to hurry up, but her mother was already there, holding up a camera to take Clare's first school picture._

_Clare smiled from ear to ear, a cheesy smile, and placed her hands on her hips, her attempt at a good pose. Hellen smiled proudly after taking the picture, and proceeded in walking Clare to her first class._

_The moment Clare stepped into the classroom she became worried. What would the other kids think of her? Would she have to play all alone? _

_She clung to her mothers leg, begging her not to leave, as well as all the other kids._

_She smiled mentally a bit knowing she wasn't the only one who was scared but then went back to trying to convince her mom to take her home._

"_Clare I can't stay. I have to go to work." Hellen pried Clare off her leg and sat her down at one of the small tables for the kids to do craft at. _

"_I'll be back to pick you up. Promise." Hellen kissed Clare's head and practically ran out of the building. _

_Clare huffed and leaned back a little in her chair, watching all the other kids calm down after their mommies had left too._

"_Okay class." Mrs. Anderson, her teacher, started. "We are going to have a long recess since its your first day, we should get to know each other. Okay?"_

"_Okay!" a few kids shouted._

"_Everyone grab your jackets!" Mrs. Anderson reminded her class. _

_Clare grabbed her light purple jacket and slipped it on, and ran for the door leading to the playground with everyone else. _

_Once outside, Clare looked around at her surroundings yet again._

_On the far left side of the gated in playground was a swing set, on the opposite was a 4 square plot. _

_To the right of her was a slide, and a sandbox. On her left was a small basketball court._

_She sighed lightly and finally noticed the kids playing together. Everyone seemed to have a best friend except her. _

_She walked over to the 4 square plot, where a few boys were playing 4 square together. The biggest looking one eyed her carefully and shook his head. "No."_

"_No what?" Clare asked curiously. _

"_No you can't play." he replied simply and bounced the ball once._

"_Why?" Clare asked, trying to fight back her tears, to no avail, her vision was clouded over a bit by a tear. The boy seemed to notice and started laughing and pointed at Clare. "She's going to CRY!" he mocked and clutched his stomach, laughing._

_Clare wiped her eyes quickly and glared at him. "I'm not crying!"_

"_Yes you were!" he said, trying to catch his breath. Clare's eyes fuzzed again and she quickly turned on her heels, running away from them. The head boy continued to laugh, as well as his friends just like she expected him to._

_She ran to the abandoned part of the playground and sat in the swings alone, away from everyone, trying to dry her eyes a bit. She buried her toes in the sand and sniffled, then she heard a voice._

"_Are you okay?" _

_Clare looked up and was met with intense green eyes. "I'm fine." she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve._

"_They're just mean. Don't listen to them." The boy sat down beside her and began picking handfuls of sand and letting it slip through his fingers. _

"_Thanks." Clare sighed and looked back up at the boy. His gaze was still on her and she blushed slightly. _

"_I'm Clare." _

"_Eli." he replied and smirked a bit. _

_Clare swallowed hard and couldn't hold back a smile. "Do you wanna play ball then?"_

_Eli looked over at her and grinned. "Of course."_

_

* * *

**That same year, Eli had to move after his mom got a job promotion in a different city. Clare had lost her best, and only friend until meeting Alli Bhandari in 2nd grade. As the years progressed both Clare and Eli eventually forgot about each other until finally meeting again on Clare & Alli's first day of Degrassi. **  
_


	2. Do you remember when

_**A/N **__- Okay. Hey! (: How is everyone today? Good? Good. Me too.. Except my damn laptop got an 'infection'.. Oh well. Here is the update! There will be cute flashbacks at the beginning of chapters on a few of them anyway. Hehe!_

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE - **__I realize that Alli and Clare aren't old enough to drive yet. But in my state, after 14, when you get your permit, you are allowed to drive yourself to school. And occasionally around town, without an adult in the car. So I don't want negative reviews about it. Kay? Kay. _

_I will __**NOT**__ be the kind of person who wont update until a certain amount of reviews are given. But I will at least try to get 50 reviews within the first 10 chapters. Can I at least have that? __**Pretty please? *bats eyelashes* **__(:_

_ANYWAY. Onto the story…_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi. I do own a pretty sexy lamp though..**__** (;**_

_**

* * *

**_

_She may not remember her best friend from preschool perfectly. But neither did he. Clare Edwards meets and old friend, at a new school. Will their old relationship turn into something more then they ever imagined?_

_**

* * *

**_

_September 10, 2000._

_"Okay class, snack time!" Mrs. Anderson announced, getting out boxes of animal crackers and juice boxes. _

_"Yay!" a few kids squealed. Clare rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed by their childish reaction to snacks._

_Eli, her new best friend, saw her reaction and smirked, sitting down next to her at the table. _

_"Hi." he grinned slightly when Clare turned and noticed him. "Hello." she smiled slightly and folded her hands in front of her on the table. _

_Mrs. Anderson placed a juice box, and a small plate of animal crackers in front of her. And then placed the same in front of Eli._

_"Wanna share?" he grinned, looking up at her through his dark bangs. Clare's lips curved into a smile and she nodded, dumping her plate onto his, and scooting it in the middle of both of them. Eli glared playfully and shoved one into his mouth. _

_Chewing obnoxiously, Clare giggled at him and did the same._

_Eli then picked one up and brought it to her lips, smirking. Clare opened her mouth enough for him to get it in, and giggled after swallowing. _

_She did the same to Eli, and they continued feeding each other throughout the snack time._

_Then Mrs. Anderson stated 'Nap time.' _

_Eli chose a mat beside Clare and turned to watch her fall asleep. _

_'Shes cute.' was all that was running through his mind until his eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

**_So here's another day, I'll spend away from you_**

_**Another night, i'm running a broken avenue.**_

_**Chapter II**_

_September 1, 2010**  
**_

"Come on, Clare!" Alli squealed, waiting at the bottom of the stairs in Clare's living room.

Alli was practically Clare's adopted sister, and lived there half the time, so it wasn't strange if she was there this early in the morning.

"Alli, its the first day of high school. I want to look good.." Clare stated, trying to get black and blue checkered vans on her feet.

"You look perfect! Come on! I don't want to be late on the _FIRST_ day!" Alli stated, slightly annoyed.

Clare rushed down the stairs finally, and swung her over sized navy and green bag over her shoulder. Checking the mirror to make sure she looked okay. She ruffled her short curly hair and smiled in satisfaction at what she saw.

She turned around and eyed Alli's outfit. Her friend wore a short, acid washed jean skirt that came well above her knees, and a thin loose pink v neck that hung off her shoulders, revealing the why spaghetti strap tank top she wore under.

She wore matching pink ankle boots, and had a sparkly pink designer bag, complimented with giant diamond hoops.

Clare looked down in shame at what she wore. She felt under dressed and embarrassed at her black skinny jeans, black low cut v neck, and black and blue vans.

Before Clare had time to address her problem, Alli had dragged her out the door, and into the white convertible that they shared.

Alli dug around in her bag and groaned in frustration. Clare smiled a bit and tossed her, her keys. Alli grinned and shoved them in the ignition. And finally after getting out of the small neighborhood, she sped to the new school.

To say Clare was nervous would be an understatement. Her palms were sweating slightly and her breathing was hitched. Alli pulled into the parking lot, and stepped out of the car, making sure to slam her door shut hard enough to make the heads turn to look at her.

Alli smiled proudly and hooked arms with Clare as soon as she got out of the car. She pressed the button to lock it, and they both strutted into the building.

They knew exactly where they were going. They had gotten a tour a few weeks back.. But it was still nerve wracking to see it filled with random people you've never met before.

They walked to the lockers they were assigned too. At least they were close to each other.

Alli grinned when she noticed this and opened her locker. Clare on the other hand had trouble with her combination..

After all that was done, they both headed separate directions, to their first classes.

Alli went to Science, and Clare went to advanced English. When she finally found her class, she opened the door, slightly early, and chose a seat smack in the middle of the classroom.

Only a few kids where there so far, and the teacher wasn't there yet.

She glanced around the classroom. Noticing book shelves after book shelves of classic books like Romeo and Juliet, and more modern stories like Fight Club by Chuck Palahniuk.

The classroom door opened, and in walked the teacher, as well as a few other students.

She remained quiet until the teacher noticed her.

"You must be Clare, right?"

"Yes mam." Clare replied quietly.

"Oh its such a pleasure to meet you! My name is Mrs. Dawes. It will be wonderful having you in our class this semester, especially after the potential I've heard you had." Mrs. Dawes stated proudly.

Clare blushed under the stare she was getting from some of the students around her and whispered, "Thank you."

The door to the classroom was once again slammed open. Clare turned her head to look back at the person walking in.

A tall boy, with perfect jet black hair, and the most amazing green eyes Clare had _EVER_ seen in her life walked in.

Everything he wore was black, from his shoes to his guy-liner.

He took Clare's breath away.

**_End of Chapter II_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Oh my word! What's going to happen? Hmm? (: **_

_**I hope you enjoyed! I really enjoy writing this story for some reason. I think its cute.**_

_**I will be updating every Thursday or Friday from now on. Sorry if its a delay but i know that school is going to be stressful when im trying to review and get ready for more Algebra.. Ughhh. Anyway.**_

_**How about them reviews?**_

_**I hear the review button is pretty sexy eh? Check it out? (; **_

_**Until next time - EMarie.**_


	3. Its him!

_**A/N**_ -_ Oh. Hello! How is everyone today? I'm doing pretty good. Thanks for asking. Anyway._

_So I've decided that KC is Clare's EX from junior high. Okay? Hehe. They dated for a few months until he cheated with Jenna… Yeah I'm taking Clare's high school drama and shoving it into junior high and middle school to make room for more Eli and Clare cuteness. (: Is that okay? Haha._

_Thank you all who reviewed ! It seriously made my week. Can I get any more? (;_

_**Quick note - **This chapter is in a Narrators POV._

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi. But i do own a cute Josh Ramsay emo plushie, made by my cousin, Cameryn. (:**_

_**

* * *

**__She may not remember her best friend from preschool perfectly. But neither did he. Clare Edwards meets and old friend, at a new school. Will their old relationship turn into something more then they ever imagined?_

_

* * *

_

_October 1, 2000_

_"Wanna go swing?" Clare looked up at Eli, and batted her thick lashes. Eli grinned a bit and nodded, taking her hand in his and running with her to the swings._

_"Get on the swing!" Eli ordered and stood behind it, waiting for her to listen._

_She complied and hopped on the swing. He placed his hands on her shoulder blades, and began pushing her lightly._

_She giggled and squirmed a bit. "Faster?"_

_"Whatever you say." Eli grinned from ear to ear and pushed her harder, making her go higher. She squealed at the height but relaxed a bit when she felt Eli's hands grip her shoulder lightly to stop her from going to fast._

_Once she was going at a slow pace again, Eli couldn't help but do an underdog. He pushed her as hard as he could and quickly ran under the swing before she came back down. _

_She screamed and started giggling hard. "Eli!" she shrieked and tried to dig her feet in the sand to stop herself from moving._

_"What?" he asked, trying to catch his breath from laughing. _

_"Your sooo mean!" she complained, getting off the swing and walking over to sit down beside him._

_"Oh am i?" he feigned hurt and put his hand over his heart like he was dieing._

_"Yes." she giggled. He sat up and looked at her. There eyes met and they just kept staring into them. Enjoying each others company in the hell hole they called preschool._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter III**

"So, how was your first day?" Alli smiled, sipping on her coffee.

It was a best friend tradition that everyday after school they would discuss their days adventures over coffee at The Dot.

Clare took a sip, and thought back. She didn't want to tell alli about the mystery boy yet. She knew Alli would freak out and Clare didn't even know his name yet!

"I-Uh.. Really found advanced English interesting." Clare said quietly.

Alli rolled her eyes a bit and smiled. "I met a guy. His name is Drew. He's SO sweet! Not to mention SUPER cute. And he's QB1 on the football team!" Alli kept blabbing about how amazing this Drew guy was.

But Clare zoned out, looking out the window. That's when she noticed a black vintage hearse parked on the side of the road.

A figure, a teenage boy rather, wearing A LOT of black sat on the roof. Legs crossed, head bowed, reading a comic book. Clare smiled faintly to herself.

Was that the mystery boy from English?

When her thoughts stopped, and she went back to looking at the boy, she noticed two other teenage boys walk out of a comic store across the street and over to the hearse.

The smaller boy with short light brown hair, wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a Grey sweatshirt with a vest, and a Grey and black checkered beanie, held a bag of comic books. The other, taller boy, with short brown hair, spiked up, was muscular and wore faded acid washed fitting jeans, a bright red v-neck and black converse. Typical boy..

The mystery boy looked up at them and said something before scooting over, allowing the other two to sit on the roof with him.

Alli noticed Clare watching the boys, and squealed.

"Clare! Look! Its' Drew!" Alli pointed to the boy in the red v-neck and smiled proudly.

"Come on! Lets go talk to him!" Alli giggled and grabbed Clare's arm.

Clare's eyes widened and she tried to resist, but Alli is surprisingly strong for her size.

Alli dragged her out the front door of the Dot, and over to the black hearse the boys were sitting on.

The only boy that looked up was Drew, to Clare's surprise. He smiled faintly at her and then his eyes fell on Alli. "Hey Alli!"

"Hey!" she exclaimed and moved closer to him, pushing Clare out of the way in the process.

Drew nudged the small boy wearing the beanie, and nodded towards Clare. The boy looked up and grinned. "Hi, I'm Adam."

"Hi.. I'm Clare." Clare said quietly and glanced at the mystery boy, still absorbed in his comic, completely oblivious to everything around him.

Adam seemed to notice Clare staring at him, because he reached over and cuffed the mystery boy. His head snapped up and he glared at the person who cuffed him. Adam nodded in Clares' direction until the mystery boy turned and looked at Clare.

Her breath once again was taken from her. She almost lost it when his dark green eyes stared into her sky blue orbs.

"H-Hi." Clare stuttered, lost in his amazing eyes. "Hey." he said smoothly. He must have noticed how nervous Clare was because his perfect lips formed into a smirk.

"I'm.. uh.. Clare." she tried to sound confident but it instead came out as a whisper.

The boys smirk turned into a full smile and he raised his eyebrow. "Eli." he responded, closing his comic to give her his full attention.

She noticed Adam rolls his eyes, and look back down at his comic.

_Eli.. _

_Eli.?_

_Where have i heard that name before?_

_It seems so familiar._

_Oh my God look at those eyes!_

_They're so.. alluring. Sexy. Cute. Fitting._

_What am i saying!_

_I don't even know this boy!_

_For all i know he could be some freak who wants to murder me!_

Clare bit her lip, thinking nervously.

"Ahem?" Eli, cleared his throat trying to get Clare's attention.

"Y-Yes?" Clare looked up at him.

"Do. You. Want. To. Sit?" He patted the empty space beside him and she nodded slowly. He took her hand, which sent an explosion shivers up and down her spine, and helped her up beside him.

"What are you reading..?" Clare looked up at him. His green eyes were studying her carefully.

He was so hard to read..

"Uhm. Fight Club." he stated with grinned a toothy grin.

"By Chuck Palahniuk?" Clare exclaimed.

"Yes." He replied and handed it too her.

_So he wasn't reading a comic.. hm.._

_

* * *

_

**A/N -**_ So? How'd i do? (: Hehe. _

_I'm trying so hard not to rush into their relationship but its getting difficult cause i REALLY like to rush things like this - Lesigh. Anyway._

_I hope you enjoyed! _

_She will be regaining Eli memory soon! muahaha._

_Who's excited for Degrassi tomorrow? Though i wont get to see it until.. i either get my laptop back... or when i get home on Sunday maybe! haha. I'm going to see Diary Of A Wimpy Kid - Rodrick Rules tomorrow with my cousin, Cameryn. :) It's going to be fun fun fun. ;)_

_So tell me what you think of the Degrassi episode!_

_Anyway. See ya next Thursday! Or maybe sooner if i'm in a good mood ;)_

_**I'd tap that.. Review button. (; **_

_**- Erin  
**_


	4. Oh My

_**A/N - **__Hello. (: How are my readers today? Haha good!_

_Who's ready for an update? Idunno if you'll like this chapter much though. Sorry if it disappoints.. This chapter is mostly in Eli's POV. Here come the flashbacks…_

_P.S. Sorry I don't allow anonymous reviews. But I'm too lazy to figure out how to change it. :P_

_Thanks for reading and all of the reviews! Seriously. (: _

_ByTheWayy.. The Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Movie was AMAZING! I hope you all go and see it._

_Onto the story…._

_**...  
**_

_**Disclaimer -**__**I do **__**NOT**__** own Degrassi. I own a blue pen….. And a cell phone… I wonder where that will get me..**_

_**

* * *

**__She may not remember her best friend from preschool perfectly. But neither did he. Clare Edwards meets and old friend, at a new school. Will their old relationship turn into something more then they ever imagined?_

_

* * *

_

_October 20, 2000_

_"Ready to go, class?" Mrs. Anderson asked her class of eager preschoolers._

_The school decided to go on a field trip, to the zoo. Everyone's favorite._

_"Ready!" They said in unison, and lined up at the door to be lead out to the bus awaiting them._

_Eli made sure to stand behind Clare, so he could hold her hand as expected by everyone so no one got lost._

_Clare looked back at him and smiled softly, squeezing his hand a little. _

_He grinned, widely at her and they walked out of the class room and hopped on the bus. Mrs. Anderson had assigned them bus buddies so of course they sat together._

_"Whats your favorite animal?" Eli asked Clare randomly, when everyone was situated and the bus was on its way._

_"Um.. Tiger." she grinned and nodded towards him. "Whats yours?"_

_"Gorilla." he smirked a bit and looked out the window, watching the world go by._

_"Eli?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes. Just thinking about Halloween." he stated with a grin._

_"Really? What are you going as?"_

_"Aladdin."_

_"Really? Can i go with you as Jasmine?" Clare asked excitedly._

_Eli's face immediately lit up and he grinned widely._

_"Yes."_

_"Yay! This will be soooo fun! I can ask my mommy to take us, unless your mommy would want too?" Clare rambled on and on until Eli gripped her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers._

_"Calm. Down." he grinned and let go, moving back to his original position looking out the window._

_"Sorry. I just really love Halloween.." Clare sighed and looked around._

_"Well class, we're here!" Mrs. Anderson stated, interrupting Clare and Eli's conversation, as soon as the bus came to a stop in a large, crowded parking lot._

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_"Eli look at the gorillas!" Clare squealed. She was definitely an animal lover, and Eli loved this about her._

_She was so gentle, even for a 5 year old, it was cute to him._

_"I see them. Aren't they cool?"_

_"Yes! They look super big. Way bigger then me!"_

_"They are.. They are heavy too."_

_"Cool!" Clare grinned from ear to ear and they moved onto the next exhibit, the penguins, polar bears and seals._

_"I want a pet seal someday!" Clare stated as she admired the animals._

_"Really? What would you name it?"_

_"Morty!"_

_"Why Morty?"_

_"I don't know. I really like that name." she smiled and Eli grinned._

_Morty... hm._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter IV**

**Eli's POV**

"Eeeli!" Adam mumbled, trying to get his friends attention. "ELI!" he finally shouted, snapping me out of my daze.

"What?" i snapped, my eyes following the curly haired, blue eyed beauty and her dark skinned friend until they were out of sight.

"You can stop drooling now..." Adam stated with a lopsided grin.

"Sorry.. But what.. who.. was that?"

Drew opened his mouth with something i was _Not _expecting to come out. "Clare Edwards. Freshman. Little sister to Darcy Edwards.. The junior who accused Principal Simpson of rape, then moved to Kenya."

The words came out so smooth and care free but i felt as if i had just been hit with a boulder.

My mouth was ajar, and Adam's eyebrow was quirked in disbelief.

"How would YOU know th-" i started but Drew cut me off.

"I've know Alli for less then a day and i know more about her and her friends then i even know about myself. The girl can TALK." he exclaimed, though his eyes still on his comic.

Adam snorted and mumbled "Sucks for you..."

But my mind was somewhere else.

_Why did her stunning blue eyes look so familiar? _

My eyes fell to where she had just been sitting, beside me on the roof of Morty.

_Was this a dream? No.. No! It couldn't be!_

_..._

"Eli are you sure your okay?" Adam glanced over at him.

They were playing video games in Eli's living room. So far Adam was winning but Eli was completely out of it.

"Eli?"

"I'm fine." i replied, almost coldly.

"You don't seem fine.." he murmured. "I am. I'm just thinking about the girl... She seems so.. familiar."

"Every girl is familiar once you get them to sit on the hood of Morty." Adam winked.

"Pssh." Eli rolled his eyes slightly but smirked mentally.

_..._

_*Eli's Dream*_

_"Having fun class?"_

_"Yes, Mrs. Anderson.." they all mumbled along with Eli._

_He glanced over at his best friend. Clare. Her gorgeous blue eyes were boring into him. _

_"Clare?" _

_"Yes Eli?"_

_"Whats your favorite color?"_

_"Green. Why?"_

_"Just wondering. Mines black." he grinned a little and went back to pouring globs of glue all over the table, then sprinkling sparkles on top._

_Mrs. Anderson noticed his mess making, and started scolding him._

_"Eli! We don't waste glue and glitter all over the table!"_

_Eli rolled his eyes and went back to staring at Clare._

_She was.. my best friend.  
_

...

I sat up. Stunned.

Who was this girl?

Was it the same gorgeous girl?

..Whoa..

Now i know why i like blue eyes so much.

_**End Of Chapter 4.**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N - SOOO? How'd i do? :) !

Hahaha! I hope you enjoyed. The next little EClare flashback will be of them on Halloween. I'm super excited to write it.

_**Note - Do you think Clare and Eli in the preschool are acting a little too... old for their age? Or are they okay? Leave me a review to tell me. (:**_

_**Reviews? :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi. Oh my God its been so so so sooo long and I am SO sorry for it taking this long. I have had no inspiration or anything and I'm sorry if I made this chapter a little depressing. I've been.. Stressed and depressed lately and mainly now knowing that I may never get to see.. Most of my friends again.**_

_**Sorry again! By the way - Helen and Randal are divorced in this story.. And Darcy lives with Randal. **_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Degrassi. I own a bunny named Bunny Hop Hop. Yeah youmad?  
**_

* * *

_She may not remember her best friend from preschool perfectly. But neither did he. Clare Edwards meets and old friend, at a new school. Will their old relationship turn into something more then they ever imagined?_

* * *

_October 31st, 2000._**_  
_**

_Knock Knock._

"_Clare can you get that? I'm finishing my hair!" Helen called down the stairs at her adorable daughter._

_Clare nodded to herself and scurried to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. She smiled wide at the people in front of her. Eli and Cece Goldsworthy here to go trick or treating with her and her mom, then go to a small Halloween costume party at the fanciest restaurant in town. The one that Clare's mom's friend owns.  
_

_"Hi Mrs. Cece!" Clare chirped. Her gaze fell on Eli and she smiled wide, opening her arms to give him a big hug. _

_He gladly accepted and hugged her._

_"Cece you look great!" Helen said, walking down the stairs while putting her other earring in._

_Cece looked down at her pirate outfit and smiled. "Thanks! You look amazing yourself!" she grinned at Helen's belly dancer outfit._

_"Thank you." Helen smiled and looked down at Eli. "Eli and Clare! You look so cute in your matching outfits! Picture time!" Helen exclaimed and ran around frantically looking for a camera._

_She found it fast and came back. Eli put his arm around Clare's shoulders and Clare put her arm around his waist, both smiling wide and Helen took the picture. _

_"Awh!" she smiled and showed the picture to Cece._

_"My baby boy..." Cece cooed and Eli rolled his eyes._

_"Well we had better get going!" Helen sighed and slipped on her shoes._

_It was surprisingly warm for October and she was grateful for that._

_"Lets go!" Clare smiled and ran out the front door with Eli trailing closely behind her._

_Clare and Eli ran up the sidewalk to the front door and Eli rang the doorbell because he was taller._

_A middle aged looking woman came to the door and smiled softly holding an orange and black striped bowl filled to the brim with candy._

_"Trick or Treat!" Clare and Eli sang in unison. The woman's smile widened and she bent down, putting the bowl of candy in reach of the children._

_Both kids grabbed 2 pieces of candy each and smiled, thanking the woman and running back down the sidewalk to their mothers. _

_The process repeated itself until the night was up and both kids were stuffed with candy, and tired from walking to each house._

_Clare and Eli laid snuggled next to each other on the living room floor of the Edward's house._

_Helen sneaked in and placed a red plush blanket over the two and went back into the kitchen where CeCe sat sipping coffee._

_Eli slowly woke up, and looked around, smiling when he noticed Clare beside him snoring softly. Her nose crinkling slightly when she breathed in._

_He carefully and quietly leaned over and kissed her cheek, before laying back in his original position with his head leaning against hers, and his hand resting carelessly on her wrist._

_"I love you, best friend." he murmured before falling asleep._

* * *

_****__Chapter V_

_**Clare's POV**_

His eyes.

Those.. Amazing.. Alluring green eyes.

"Clare."

"Claaaaare.."

"CLARE!"

I finally snapped out of my daze and glared at Alli from across the table.

"What!" i snapped and looked down at my plate of spaghetti.

"I've been trying to get your attention..ALL EVENING. What's wrong with you? Green eyes got your tongue?" Alli chuckled and i rolled my eyes.

"No. I was just thinking... i've seen him somewhere before. I know i have but i just.. can't remember when." i replied nonchalantly.

"Well you're gonna be seeing him alot more soon so.." Alli started but stopped herself.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I.. got us a double date... For this Friday." she mumbled.

"NO ALLI WHAT THE HELL!" i quickly stood up but stopped myself and looked at the ceiling, murmuring 'Sorry God' under my breath.

She stood up also and put her hands on her hips. "Your going. I can see the way you look at him like he's the only guy left on the Earth! Its fate!"

"Its not fate, Alli. I don't know anything about him except his name is Eli and he drives a hearse!" i exclaimed, hysterically.

"Yes it is, Clare, And your going weather you like it or not." Alli deadpanned and i knew i had no choice.

* * *

**_Yeaaah. This chapter sucked and i know it took me.. like forever to update and i'm SUUUUPER sorry._**

**_I'll update sooner. I pinky promise. Review if you want another chapter(:_**

_**-Erin  
**_


End file.
